herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frasier Crane
'Dr Frasier Crane '''is a psychiatrist from Seattle who hosts ''The Dr. Frasier Crane Show for a local radio station. In the show Cheers, he was one of the bar regulars and was at one point engaged to Diane. In his own spinoff show, he lives with his father Martin and their dog Eddie. They are frequently visited by his brother Niles, who also is a psychiatrist. When he's hosting his radio show, he talks to callers who have problems and tries to solve them. Biography Frasier is an up and coming radio-famous psychiatrist with his own talk show however behind the scenes of thus Frasier deals with his own neurosis, insecurities and doubts. He left his career in Boston after his marriage with Lilith Sternin was destroyed and came back to his hometown of Seattle, leaving his son with his ex-wife where he started his own hit radio show. Frasier was forced to have his father move in with him. Whixh completely destroys his plans and his Baracalonger and dog are acouse of his stress. Frasier also enjoys to mince with his little brother Niles who is equally as sophisticated as he is however like many stereyotypical relationship they get on each other's nerves by bickering and on more than one occasion they actually fought. Throughout the series Frasier is seen having relationship problems with numerous women appearing in different episodes. So dad the longest relationship was with his matchmaker and their relationship was left ambiguous as the series ended. Personality Frasier has been described as an arrogant, condescending snob to his co-workers, family and friends. He is also pompous, melodramatic and narcissistic more than oftenly lecturing people for the simplest matters and flouting his degree from Harvard into any conversation possible. Frasier is man of intense sophistication, a trait which he shares with his brother, Niles and his mother Hester but does not with his father Martin, he enjoys a glass of sherry with his brother, decorates his home with paintings and sculptures, eats in only the most sophisticated restaurants, dressed in a proper manner and was familiar with the roles of Shakespeare and other famous authors. There are rare occasions however when Frasier shows interest in things of a lower-class which was shown during his time with Cheers when he had a mug of beer with his friends and tried to be one of the guys despite the fact that he is obviously smarter. Because of his sophisticated lifestyle, Frasier also looks down on things that are not to the highest standards and had difficulty accepting anything in his apartment that didn't match with his decor such as Martin's Barcalounger which he physically hates and constantly tries to get rid of however in a twist of irony, Frasier actually found it quite comfortable for his back which he threw out. Frasier doesn't actually consider himself a snob and tried to prove his father wrong when he and Niles were mocking his favourite restaurant and the two tried to finish their meals however it took past closing time for them to actually eat it all. Frasier will also use people to help his own personal advantage even if it is not in heir job description which was shown when he used Daphne, who was a physical fitness instructor to do his laundry and has Roz run his own personal errands like an assistant. Frasier has a little bit of an ego to him, believing that his celebrity status will get him into places such as a V.I.P section or a secret spa only for him to be embarrassed, Niles comments that Frasier has been an applause junkie ever since he was a boy. Like Niles, Frasier is a high social climber who will always try to climb the social ladder, planning parties and events to help his status only for him to be embarrassed yet again withe two occasions being a dead seal and a dead party guest. He is a sharp, sarcastic man with a dry wit, constantly making a mockery of his friends lives. Frasier is a little bit of a cynic, as a doctor he only believes in the facts and did not remotely believe his father's physical fitness trainer Daphne was a psychic and teased Niles when he didn't go to Cafe Nervosa when Daphne envisioned that something bad would have happen if he did. However Frasier isn't entirely cynical and doesn't think that people are inheritley in for themselves and them alone. He was a Good Samaritan at heart, always trying to help people however in some cases this will backfire on him, a good example is when he found a man's wallet at Cafe Nervosa and when he returns to pick it up, his money is missing and he accuses Frasier of theft. This also happened when he was on his way to his radio show and he helped a man replace a broken tire and ends up scratching the paint with his cuff links and while picking up a woman who was stranded in the rain however he was actually a man and a prostitute however this was actually a dream and the woman was a person in his building. Frasier also has something of a childish side to him, this was most obvious when Niles and him were trying to get into a high society spa simply because he couldn't believe that there was club in Seattle that he wasn't in and when he finally got there he discovered a Gold Door which he could not enter and as such became obsessed with trying to get in. However after Niles and Frasier finally get through the Gold Door there was a Diamond Door and the thing that prompted him to enter were the words "you can't go in there" however it turns out that the door was actually an exit from the spa they were in. Frasier also undergoes extreme temper tantrums if he was agitated enough. Frasier also possesses high ethic standards and was not one to bend his morals so easily however he will if it will suit him, this was shown when he allowed Roz to borrow a sum of money when she was in a financial crisis but then intentionally threw his keys in her shopping bag to see what Roz bought. Frasier also tried to persuade the former boyfriend of a girl he was dating to not go back to her but instantly corrected his mistake and ended the relationship between the two. He was also prepared to go on a date with Lara Lainley who was the high school beauty queen and was willing to go to his high school reunion with her despite the fact that he found her unbearable but still wanted his former friends to see him with a beauty queen. Furthermore Frasier is a very intelligent man with a degree from Harvard and an expert in psychotherapy with his own talk show that he used to help people with their problems. Because of his intelligence however Frasier was also bullied a lot in his childhood due to his un-athletic nature and more interest in the finer things than sports, there are times however when Frasier will fight back this was most evident when someone in the paper blatantly said in the newspaper "I hate Fraiser Crane" and actually fights the man, if only landing one blow. Other times when this had happened was when he gave the man who was his childhood tormentor a swirly while he was fixing the plumbing and framed another bully for setting off the sprinklers in school causing him to be expelled and sent to prison. Frasier himself had a lot of mental health problems the ones which were most obvious were his neurosis and Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. His apartment is decorated in only the way he wants and in the exact right position, he severly hates Martin's chair as it doesn't match anything in his apartment. Fraiser is a rampant perfectionsit, which prevents him from being happy specifically in a relationship with a woman, an epiphany he had while dealing with his past ex-wives was that "he's alone because of his fear of being alone." After getting a 12 out of 11 score from a Focus Group, Frasier became obsessed with finding out why he didn't like him and ends up accidentally burning down his newspaper shop. In one of his favourite restaurants, he was able to get a picture of himself on top of the walls however he ended up changing it twice and accidentally ends up insulting the owners mother. In one episode, Fraiser develops kleptomania and steals from an elderly women to spice up his life only to disastrously return it. Trivia * Frasier was the breakout character from the show he originated from, the hit TV series Cheers. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Genius Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Good